Hinatas Pain kibas love
by Kibagirl19
Summary: When your family sells you to a man with a bdsm complex who do you go to for help watch how kiba trys to save his love form this hell on earth.


Hinata's Pain By kibagirl1990

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto

Hay everyone I am new at this so please read and review and tell me what you think

Ps. This is rated M for violence and minor lemons

As a child Hinata served her father to give her his love and approval of Hinata life and who she can love "Hinata come here!" Lord Hyuuga yelled."Yes father."Hinata said in a soft voice."I need you and your sister in the meeting room."Lord Hyuuga said in a serious voice."Yes father I'll go get her."Hinata said in a soft voice.

Hinata got her sister then they went to the meeting room. In the meeting room was a strange man."Girls this is Lord Uugen. He is an old friend of mine."Lord Hyuuga said in a serious voice. "Nice to meet you Lord Uugen."Hinata said in a soft voice as she bowed to Lord Uugen to show her respect to him."Sis show some respect to are father's friend."Hinata said in a soft voice as she made her sister bow.

"Yes Lord Uugen it's nice to meet you are father talk about you all the time."Hinata sister said in a soft voice."Girls Lord Uugen will be staying here for a while so show him your upright respect do I make myself clear."Lord Hyuuga said in a serious voice."Yes father."The two girls said in a soft voice still looking at the floor."You two may leave now we are done "Lord Hyuuga said in a serious voice."Yes father "The two girls said in a soft voice as they bowed to Lord Hyuuga and also to Lord Uugen.

"Lord Hyuuga you have two beautiful daughters."Lord Uugen said in a interesting voice."Thank you Lord Uugen "Lord Hyuuga said in a serious voice."Lord Hyuuga I'm not here to visit. I'm here to talk about trading."Lord Uugen said in a serious voice."What kind of a trade "Lord Hyuuga asks in a serious voice."You give me one of you daughters and I'll give our clan's protection. Of course I get to chose which one I what."Lord Uugen said in a serious voice."Very well you have yourself deal. I'll call them down so you can make your choice on which one you want."Lord Hyuuga said in a serious voice."Girls come down here!"Lord Hyuuga yelled.

Hinata was in her silk pajama dress and Hanabi was in her kitty pajama's." So Lord Uugen who is it."Lord Hyuuga said in a serious voice."This one "Lord Uugen said in a serious voice as he put his hand on Hanabi cheek licking his lips."Fine you can have her."Lord Hyuuga said in a serious voice.

"Father what going on" Hanabi said in a scared voice. Lord Uugen took Hanabi by the arms and started to walk out the door."Hanabi No! Father do something!"Hinata yelled at her father."Hinata don't you dare your raise voice to me!"Lord Hyuuga said in a angry voice as he slap Hinata on the face."Please father reconsider about this. Hanabi still too young. Father I beg you let me go in her place."Hinata said in a crying voice. Lord Uugen was hearing ever word she said."Please father!"Hinata said in a crying voice.

"Go ahead Lord Hyuuga have the young one back I want this one."Lord Uugen said in a interesting voice. Lord Uugen tossing Hanabi to the side and walked to Hinata and grabbed her arm and said the worst thing she had ever heard."You will make a great toy for me."Lord Uugen whispered in her ear."Hinata Go Get Your Things Now!"Lord Hyuuga yelled."Yes father."Hinata said in sad voice.

Hanabi followed Hinata to her room. When they got to Hinata's room they close the door, so Hinata, Hanabi could tack."Hanabi I need you to do me a favor."Hinata said in a sad voice."What kind of favor "Hanabi ask."I need you to give this to Kiba just promise me you won't tell him anything about this."Hinata said in a soft voice. After she finished talking to her sister her father called for her.

"Coming father. "Hinata yelled. "Now you remember what I told you?"Hinata ask."Yeah I remember" Hanabi said in a soft voice."Good bye Hanabi" Hinata said in a sad voice as she hug her sister good bye and left her room forever."Good by Sis and thank you for everything."Hanabi said in a sad voice.

In the meeting room was Lord Hyuuga and Lord Uugen. "You ready my pet" Lord Uugen said in a nasty voice."Yes my Lord" Hinata said in a soft voice."Girl let's leave" Lord Uugen said in a serious voice. It didn't take them long to get to Lord Uugen's place."You my pet will be sleeping in this room next to mine" Lord Uugen said in a sick voice as he put his hand on Hinata breast will he was talking.

"You will have talk to no one outside this household do I make myself clear, if you have the courage to runaway. Your little sister will be my new pet, " Lord Uugen said in a angry voice."Yes sir" Hinata said in a soft voice."Now time for the fun" Lord Uugen said in a sick voice. He grabbed a rope and tide Hinata to the bed and took off her top even the bar. Then he grabbed iron symbol that had LU on in and put it in the fire.

It was red from the fire Lord Uugen grabbed it by the handle and walked to Hinata."What are you going to do my Lord" Hinata ask in a scared voice."I'm going to Brand you right on the arm. Because that is what owner's do to their property that they own, I own you." Lord Uugen said in a sick voice as he put the hot iron on Hinata's arm. It burned almost forever until Lord Uugen put some water on it.

"Now after your done crying get me some food."Lord Uugen demand. Hinata's arm still felt like it was burning but she had to do what she was told to do or he would go after her baby sister. It was a week since she had been traded. Lord Uugen would let Hinata shop for food but she had to us her money that she save from mission's. But there was a rule' Hinata had to abide the rules 1) she couldn't talk to anyone, 2) Hinata could not runaway if she did she baby sister would take her place.

Hinata took some money that she save from her mission was not a lot but enough to get some food. In the market as Hinata was shopping in the dissent she saw Kiba she hope that he didn't see her but he did and he started to walk to her."Oh no what am I going to do hopefully Hanabi gave him that the message but I can't take to him. If I do Hanabi will be in danger of this man. What can I do what I do " Hinata thought to herself."Hi Hinata its been forever since I have seen you." Kiba said in a happy voice. As he gave his teammate and friend a hug Hinata only wished it could last forever.

"Yeah it has been a long time, well I better go now Kiba." Hinata said in sad, sweet voice. Then Hinata started to run back to Lord Uugen's house but stopped for a breath."That was close" Hinata said in a sad voice." What is close Hinata?" Kiba asked. Hinata turned her head and there was Kiba standing right next to her.

"Kiba." Hinata said in a soft sad voice. "Hinata what are you running for?"Kiba ask look at her just smile. Hinata just look away from Kiba and said in a serious voice."Kiba just leave me alone" Hinata yelled and ran away from him. When she was far away from Kiba she began to cry "I'm sorry Kiba I can't lass the people I love" Hinata said to herself as ran more and more with her hade near her mouth trying to stop the pain in her heart. Kiba was surprise of what Hinata said that to him, with those words form Hinata his heart was torn in two.

"Fine Hinata if that's the way you want it. Then you can be with that idiot" Kiba yelled at Hinata so loud she could hear him."Kiba!" Hanabi yelled as she was out of breath." Are you alright Hanabi?" Kiba ask."Ah yes but Hinata is in danger if you don't do something someone will hurt her." Hanabi told Kiba only a little bit about what happen to her sister and as Hanabi finished she look at up at Kiba to see if was alright. But he wasn't the pain in his heart was even more painful.

"Hinata" Kiba said in a painful voice as he put his hand near his heart and squeezing it so hard to stop the pain."Hanabi where is your sister now?" Kiba ask anger in his voice."She is living with Lord Uugen now it happen last week" Hanabi said in a sad voice."Please Hanabi I need to fine your sister, I need to fine Were Lord Uugen lives. Hanabi do you know anything about him "Kiba ask desperately.

"I don't know where he lives Kiba" Hanabi said in a sad voice. Kiba ran in the directions that Hinata was going and he finely caught up with her and called out her name."Hinata!!!" Kiba yelled as he panted for brath. Hinata turned around and there was Kiba out of breath form running."_Kiba_" Hinata said to herself as Kiba ran to her.

"Hinata don't go to him." Kiba said in a begging voice hugging Hinata. "Kiba I have to or Hanabi will be in the same situation as I am and I have all ready suffered. I can't let Hanabi go thru this suffering like I have ."Hinata said in a sad voice as she looked away and started to walk away from Kiba. Kiba was not going to give up on her "Hinata wait!"Kiba yelled as he grabbed Hinata wrist.

When he did that Hinata wrist it started to bleed."Hinata what happen to your wrist?"Kiba ask."Nothing Kiba" Hinata said in a sad voice as she pulled her wrist away from Kiba. But Kiba pull it right back and pulled up her sleeve, there on her wrist was the marking of rope that tide Hinata down."Hinata what the hell happen to you?"Kiba ask "Nothing Kiba don't worry about it" Hinata said in a soft voice.

But Kiba cared to much not leave it like that so he took Hinata to his place to have her checked on by his sister Hana who was a Medic-nin."Come on Hinata let go" Kiba said soft voice."No I can't" Hinata yelled but it was to late Kiba took her hand and ran to his place. When they got to his place Kiba just walked in with a smile.

"Hi sis can you do me a favor and cheek on Hinata for me?"Kiba ask."Shear thing Kiba" Hana said in a soft voice as she grabbed Hinata hand and took her in a room and shut the door."Now let's see what is wrong with you" Hana said in a soft voice."Nothing Ms Hana" Hinata said in a shy voice."Come now let take a look" Hana said in a soft voice as she took Hinata top off to see what was bleeding and what she saw disturbed her. " Hinata who did this to you" Hana ask seeing the LU on her shoulder.

Hinata just looked away from Hana. But Hana wanted Hinata to tell her everything, how they did it and why? "Why Hinata did they do this to you?"Hana ask."Please don't tell Kiba Ms Hana" Hinata ask in a soft voice."Ok Hinata" Hana said in a soft voice." It happen last week that I was traded to a man named Lord Uugen and on that same day he branded me with this mark and he said that "I'm is his toy and he can do anything to me."But before Hinata could finish what she was saying Hana slapped her right on the face."I'm sorry I slapped you Hinata but you shouldn't say things like that."Hana said in a caring voice.

"Its alright it didn't hurt at all. Me and my sister get slapped all the time by my father if we did anything wrong. So it really didn't hurt" Hinata said in a soft voice as Hana put a bandage on Hinata shoulder and wrist's to stop the bleeding. After that Hinata gently put her top back on."Hinata you are so brave "Hana said to herself."Thank you Ms Hana and tell Kiba I'll miss him and also tell him thank you for everything."Hinata said in a sad voice as she left Kiba house. For if Lord Uugen knew that she was in love with Kiba. He would us that to his advantage and back mail Kiba to do his bidding.

Kiba didn't hear Hinata leave he was with Akamaru and the other dogs. In the other room next door to were Hana took Hinata in to. So he had the door close so he didn't see Hinata leave or hear anything that Hinata said. But all he was thinking about was what they were talking about until the door open."Sis where's Hinata?"Kiba ask.

Hana just looked at him with sad eyes and walked to him and hug him and began to speak."Kiba I'm sorry but you have to know that she is a slave to a man named Lord Uugen."Hana said in a sad voice."NO!" Kiba yelled "That why you found rope marks on her and also. Kiba 10 to 1 she's been a slave even in her own house .But this man is different he branded her on her arm and made her suffer thru it."Hana said in an angry voice. Kiba was so mad he ran as fast as he could but he couldn't fine Hinata anywhere.

Meanwhile Hinata finally got back from her shopping and before she got in the house Lord Uugen slapped her right on the face."Where have you been?"Lord Uugen yelled."Out shopping my Lord." Hinata said in a soft voice."And it took you this long. Coming back! You know what that means don't you pet."Lord Uugen said in a angry voice."No my lord" Hinata said in a soft voice."It means you are going to be punished" Lord Uugen said in a angry voice. After he said that he grabbed her by the arm and took her in to his room where there were hook's on the ceiling. Lord Uugen push Hinata on to his bed and took off her clothes. He was even madder when he saw the bandages on her bruises."Who did this!"Lord Uugen yelled as he slapped her right on the face.

"Well who did it!"Lord Uugen yelled. Hinata just gave him a evil stare" Fine that's how you want to play I'll make sure that your punishment is so bad it won't happen again!"Lord Uugen yelled. He grabbed her by the hair and drag her to the hooks on the ceilings he tide her hands up on the hooks."Now it is time for you to pay" Lord Uugen yelled as he grabbed a whip from a drawer. He started whipping on back he whip her there so many time it started to bleed. It went on and on, the only thing that was keeping her going through this pain was the thought of Kiba and her love for him."Now tell me who did this or the punishment will go on" Lord Uugen yelled."Never" Hinata said in a soft pained voice. Lord Uugen was even madder he whipped Hinata so hard blood come out with one hit. Hinata screamed during every minute of her punishment. Finally the punishment was over and when it was over Hinata had many marks on her.

Meanwhile as Hinata was being whipped Kiba was look for her the only person that knew where she was would be the person that sold her and that would be her father. Kiba was so mad and so in love he did care as long as she was safe." Lord Hyuuga were does Lord Uugen live" Kiba ask in an angry voice."Why do you what to know" Lord Hyuuga ask in a snotty voice."Because if you don't tell me I'll kill you for selling Hinata to that asshole."Kiba said in an angry voice."Ok I'll tell you" Lord Hyuuga said in a sarcastic tone. Lord Hyuuga told Kiba were his house was after he told him everything Kiba hit him so hard he spat out two teeth."That's for selling Hinata and making her a slave and If you ever touch her in anyway. I don't care if you are her father I will kill you" Kiba said in a threatening tone to Lord Hyuuga.

Kiba left and when he got to Lord Uugen place it was like being in a prison. Kiba snuck in through the back door and all he had to do was follow his nose. All of sudden he heard a scream "Hinata."Kiba said worried. Kiba ran to where the scream came from and he was right it was Hinata in pain from the whipping that she got now one of Lord Uugen's men wanted to have sex with her."Hinata!!!!" Kiba yelled."_Kiba_" Hinata said in a pained voice as she was blanking out from the loss of blood. Kiba was mad he didn't care about the man all he wanted was to get Hinata somewhere safe. But fist he had to destroy this asshole who thinks he can have her." boy you are dead" The man said angrily. Kiba saw the makes on Hinata this time it was worst."Who did this to her" Kiba ask in a angry voice."It was Lord Uugen, he love it hitting her and making her bleed" But before the man could finish what he was saying Kiba killed him."Hinata" Kiba said in a soft voice as he untide the ropes from the hooks and put a blanket on her and before anyone knew it Hinata was gone.


End file.
